


Brake Lights

by guppybear



Category: Lumity - Fandom, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged Up, F/F, they're in grad school lmaooooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guppybear/pseuds/guppybear
Summary: Amity agrees to help her friend's roommate, Luz, with her graduate thesis, in return Luz teaches Amity how to drive. Luz is natural behind the wheel — and under the hood. Amity has a gift for writing.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Boscha, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100





	1. Clean It Up

Amity sat in one of the coffee houses on campus sipping an iced Americano. Willow, a friend in her cohort, had asked her for a favor. Willow's roommate, Luz, needed help writing her graduate thesis and said Amity would be the perfect person for the job. Amity had the time, one of the perks of not having to worry about how to pay for grad school is that she didn’t have to get a shit job. Amity agreed; Willow had been a good friend throughout her breakup with Boscha, it was the least she could do for her. 

Besides, it was another convenient way to avoid Boscha.

Amity had been perfectly clear when she broke up with Bosch almost a month ago, but Boscha refused to accept the rejection. At the beginning of their relationship, Boscha's confidence and tenacity were attractive - endearing, even. Now, it was annoying and creepy. Fortunately, Amity was able to avoid her, seeing as they didn’t live together and Boscha didn’t attend her grad school. But Boscha knew Amity’s usual haunts, making it hard to find somewhere for her to relax or study.

It wasn’t like Amity  _ wasn’t _ upset about the breakup; she had genuinely loved Boscha. They had been friends for a while before they started dating. Their romance started off tender and sweet; but once Boscha got comfortable she became controlling, obsessive, and wildly jealous. Amity had tried her best to make it work, but Boscha never put in the effort and she didn’t want a love like that. So, she finally broke it off and was doing her best to move on. She wished Boscha would do the same.

Amity sighed and checked her phone; where was Luz? Bored, she started to tap the tips of her fingers together. Amity had been waiting for 20 minutes now, her drink was almost done. She sent Willow a quick text to ask about Luz’s whereabouts. She should have asked Willow for Luz’s contact information.

A breathless young woman burst in through the doors snapping Amity out of her thoughts. She had shoulder-length brown hair and wore a purple cropped sweater. The woman scanned the room before her eyes landed on Amity. She half jogged over to where Amity sat.

“Hi, sorry! You must be Amity, right? Amity Blight? Willow said to look for the girl with mint green hair. I gotta say, I really love it.”

“Oh, hi,” Amity felt taken aback, “Uh, thanks.”

The woman held out her hand, “Nice to meet you, I’m Luz Noceda.”

“Amity Blight,” she said, taking Luz’s hand.

Luz turned Amity’s hand over in hers, “Oh I love your nails, too! Black but bold. You have a great sense of style!”

Amity pulled her hand back, “You’re late. I know I’m doing this as a favor to Willow, but I’d appreciate it if you respected my time.”

Luz frowned, “I’m really, really sorry. Can I make it up to you by getting you a coffee or something?” 

Amity sighed, “No, it’s okay. I’m just having a weird week and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you,” she gestured to the seat across from her, “Please, sit down.”

Luz sat down and started pulling things from her backpack, “Sorry about your tough week. And Thanks for helping me with my thesis. English isn’t my first language so me writing aren’t the best,” Luz let out a chuckle but Amity did not laugh. Luz smiled awkwardly, “Uh, anyway, Willow tells me you’re an amazing writer.”

“I’m the best writer in my cohort. Professor Clawthorne has told me so.”

“Oh, right! You and Willow work under Eda’s - uh, the other Professor Clawthorne’s sister. What’s she like?”

“Oh yeah, I’ve heard of the other Clawthorne. I’ve never seen her and Professor Clawthorne never speaks about her so I assumed she was just one of those stupid campus myths they’re always telling the incoming freshmen.”

“Ha! You’re funny.” Luz smiled widely.

Amity raised an eyebrow, she hadn’t been joking, “Professor Clawthorne is an incredible advisor; she’s always clear and upfront with what she expects out of her students. She keeps a neat schedule, is very intelligent, and, to be honest, she’s pretty hot.”

Luz laughed and held her hand out for a high five, “I’ll cheers to that!” Amity stared at Luz’s hand blanky. Luz high fived herself, “No high five, I can respect that.”

“Right, well,” Amity shifted in her chair, “Why don’t you show me your thesis.”

“Alright!” Luz saluted Amity before pulling out her laptop. She opened her laptop and turned it toward Amity and bowed, “My thesis... so far.”

Amity started to scroll through it, “What’s it about?” It looked almost like... magic?

“That’s... part of the problem. I’m having trouble deciding. I know I want to focus on the decimation, appropriation, and white washing of indigenous medicinal and spiritual practices in western society," Luz sighed, "But my committee wants me to get a bit more specific. There’s so much I want to talk about; but the more I research my topic, the more I want to put in my thesis,” Luz held her head in her hands, defeated.

Amity looked Luz over, she looked kind of cute with that pout on her face, “That actually sounds really cool and interesting, I’m sure I can help you pare it down a bit.”

Luz peeked out from behind her hands, “You think it’s cool?”

“Yeah! It’s something I’ve never really thought about before, but a lot of people do things like Wicca, Ayahuasca, and Tantra without knowing their origins and actual purposes.” Amity had watched  _ Unwell _ on Netflix.

“Exactly!” Luz threw her hands in the air excitedly, a big smile on her face, “I’m so glad you think this is a worthwhile idea. As a kid, I had always thought witchcraft was cool. Now I know that even my abuela practiced brujeria in the Dominican Republic.”

“Well, it sounds like I’ll be learning a lot through your work,” Amity was excited, she really liked learning new things.

“Well, if I’m going to get any work done, I’m going to need sustenance,” Luz stood up, “Can I get you anything, Amity?”

Without looking up, Amity said, “No thank you.”

“Okay,” Luz started walking away.

Amity caught a glimpse of Luz’s sweater as she walked away, was Luz wearing a cat ear hoodie? She chuckled, Luz was cute, in a dorky kind of way. Amity liked her passion and her crooked smile.

But she didn’t have time to date right now, she was so close to finishing her program. Not to mention Boscha’s annoying ass would probably try to scare any potential girls off.

Harmless flirting, however, was still on the table. Amity wanted to see if she was any good at flirting; Boscha had taken the lead on the courting part of their relationship, but she had learned a thing or two. Plus, she was in tune enough to tell that Luz liked women, too.

Okay, Amity was “in tune” enough to see that Luz had a bisexual pride pin on her backpack. 

Along with a pin of the Dominican Republic flag, some cute looking cartoon demon, and - oh my god was that a Good Witch Azura pin? Amity had never really met anyone else who liked Azura; most people her age had liked other children’s series about wizard boys or magical cats. Luz just got a little more attractive.

The laptop in front of her beeped with a message alert. Oh, right, she was supposed to be reading Luz’s work so far.

Luz’s thesis was very well researched and compelling;but Amity did agree that it was a bit all over the place. She pulled out a notebook and began writing down some ideas to help Luz out.

Amity was so absorbed in taking notes, she almost didn’t notice Luz come back.

“Wow, that many mistakes?” Luz said, taking a bite of her chocolate croissant.

“No, no, it’s actually really good. These are a few suggestions I thought might help.”

Luz moved her chair closer to Amity and peered at her notes, “You got some good stuff there.”

Amity turned towards Luz, jolting back when she realized how close Luz was. She did not like people in her personal space, “I, uh, thanks,” Amity cleared her throat, “I think I know how to help you but I’d like to know what you think about my notes first. Why don’t you give me your contact information.”

“Of course!” Luz pulled out her phone and handed it to Amity. Amity caught a quick glimpse of Luz’s lockscreen, it was of a black and white cat with interesting markings Amity had seen around campus.

Amity handed Luz’s phone back to her. She couldn’t help but tease her, "I didn't realize people our age still wore hoodies with ears on them," She pointed at Luz's cat ear hoodie.

Luz blushed, put on the hood and pulled the strings, "I haven’t really worn this hoodie since high school. I've been so busy I haven't had time to do laundry,” Luz took the hood off, Amity could see a faint blush, “But kids think it's fun and it makes them smile."

“I have a feeling you make a lot of people smile,” Amity surprised herself with that line.  _ Smootb, Blight. _

Luz blushed, “Thanks, haha, I’d like to think so.”

Amity smirked inwardly, it seemed she had learned something from Boscha, “I see you have a _Good Witch Azura_ pin. I love that series!”  
Luz lit up, “Oh my god! No way! You’re like one of the few Azura fans I’ve ever met in my life. That series made me fall in love with reading. I don’t think I’d be exaggerating if I said I owe that series my undergrad and, hopefully, graduate degrees.”  
“No way, Azura is the main reason I went into Comp Lit.” The Azura series had given her a lot of comfort as a kid. She had read all of the books several times over. If she was having a particularly hard day, she would grab one off the shelf and spend some time reading.

“How awesome! We should start an Azura Club!” Luz smiled, “You can be president. We can put it on our resumes.”

“I don’t think any employers would be impressed by that.”   


“I would hire someone on the spot with that in their resume,” Luz laughed, “Alright, no club. But I would love to talk about it with you! We can talk about theories and shipping.”

Amity was unsure, “Maybe.”

“I’ll take it!”

“You still have to look over my notes, here.” Amity pushed her notebook towards Luz.

Luz spent a few minutes reading them over, “Wow, these are some great suggestions,” Luz looked straight into Amity’s eyes, “Thank you so much.”

Amity looked to the side of Luz’s face, looking straight into Luz’s eyes was a bit much, “Of course.”

They continued to revise Luz’s thesis for the better part of an hour before Amity’s phone buzzed with a notification.

She checked it then scoffed, “Sorry, I need to go soon.”

“You don’t sound too excited about it. I guess studying with me is too fun.”

Amity started putting away her things, “It’s just a family thing I don’t really want to go to. Not to mention my older siblings have to come get me.”

“Wow you have older siblings? I’m a little jealous, I’m an only child.”

Amity laughed, “If you want my siblings, you can have them. They’re intrusive, annoying, and worst of all they’re twins.” Amity closed her backpack, “Unfortunately, I need them to drive me to my parent’s house.”

“Oh, no car? Me either.”

“No, I have a car,” Amity lowered her voice, “I don’t know how to drive it.”

Luz gawked, “You don't know how to drive?”

Amity shrugged, "It's a long story. Mostly, I never needed to. But I think I'd like to learn how. It's such a hassle to find an agency for lessons, though. I don’t particularly like talking on the phone.”

“You know,” Luz said, finishing off her pastry, “I can teach you how to drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is Beau and I’m a 23-year-old Black and Mexican indigenous lesbian (any pronouns okay). I wanted to say this because I know Luz is Dominican, I only know what it’s like to live in the United States as Mexican American so I will be doing my research on Dominican culture, language, and brujeria. Dominican Spanish is different from Mexican Spanish in the same way American English is different from British English. Our culture and beliefs simply shape the way we speak, think, etc. So, if you are Dominican and I get something wrong, please let me know and I will fix it and educate myself.
> 
> I’ve also seen around the fandom that there's a lot of support for an autistic Amity which I love! I am going to do my best to write her as an autistic individual. I am in no way an expert on autism; however, I work with children with disabilities many of whom are on the spectrum. Again, that does not make me an expert, even then I only know how the kids I work with navigate the world. If you ever think I am doing a disservice to the autistic community, please let me know. I am always learning and will always listen.  
> I also use disability first language because I have seen a push for it among the autistic community, that does not mean everyone you meet who is on the spectrum will like disability first language. For more of an insight into the autistic community, check out the #ActuallyAutistic tag on any social media.  
> autism speaks is a hate group, black lives matter, and all cops are bastards. have a great day :)


	2. White Ferrari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity takes Luz up on her offer for driving lessons.

“ _This_ is your car?”

Amity picked at some dirt under her nails, “Yeah, my parents bought it for me when I graduated from undergrad but that still didn’t change the fact that I didn’t know how to drive.”

Amity had decided to take Luz up on her offer to teach her how to drive. Over the week of helping Luz with her thesis, Amity had learned Luz was cute, smart, funny, and kind. She couldn’t help but want to spend more time with her. It was also less stressful than getting a stranger to teach her.

So now, Luz was in the outside lot of Amity's apartment gawking over her car.

“ _Hijo de puta_ ,” Luz turned to Amity, her face in disbelief, “Amity, this is a _fucking Ferrari_.”

Amity frowned, “I’m aware of that.”

Luz straightened up, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend. I’ve only ever been around luxury cars like this when I helped my dad out at the garage.”

“Do you like cars?”

Luz shrugged, “I like the mechanics of a car more than I like the car itself,” Luz turned back towards Amity’s Ferrari, gently touching the hood, “I’ve never seen a 488 Pista Spider before… Can I take a look under the hood?”

Amity tossed Luz the keys, “Be my guest.”

Luz looked like a kid in a candy store. She unlocked the car and slid into the driver's seat; then she put the top down smiling at Amity the whole time, “God, I feel so cool,” Luz pulled her sunglasses out of her shirt pocket and put them on, “Amity, Amity! Take a picture of me!”

Amity pulled out her phone to take a picture; Luz in her car was a sight she could get used to.

"Send that to me!" Luz turns off the car and pops open the hood. She got out of the car and propped the hood open, "My god, this engine is beautiful," She began to tinker with whatever was under the hood, "Hey, Amity."

"Yes, Luz?"

Luz stepped back from the hood and dusted off her hands, "Whens the last time you took your car in for an oil change?"

"A what?"

"Oh my god, Amity," Luz chuckled, "Okay, well, your car might need an oil change but I can do that for you!"

A vision of a sweaty Luz in overalls wiping sweat off her oil smudged face popped into Amity's brain. She blushed, thankful Luz's attention was still on the car, "Oh, wow, thanks."

Luz closed the hood, "We should check the lights, signals, and your tire pressure, too," Luz walked over to Amity and gave her back the keys, “Start the car and I’ll tell you what to do.”

Amity slid into the driver’s seat and turned on the car, “What now?”

“First, buckle your seatbelt.” Luz playfully chided. Amity rolled her eyes, "Hey! _¡No me mires así!_ Safety first!"

Amity giggle and buckled herself in.

Luz ran Amity through the various lights and signals and made sure no lights on the dashboard were going off, it seemed all was good. Luz stopped at the front of the car, "Can you pop the hood? You might need a new battery soon, it's been sitting around for a while."

Amity looked around, she didn't know how to pop the hood, "I don't know how to do that."

Luz walked over to the driver's side and leaned in, “Sorry, I know you don't like people in your space. It's just all cars are set up slightly different.”

Amity took a deep breath, she felt dizzy, "It's okay,"

Luz smelled nice, Amity wished she could bury her face in Luz's neck.

Luz pulled a lever near Amity's left thigh and the hood popped open. She winked at Amity, "There we go!" She sauntered back over to the hood, "Actually this battery is in pretty good shape. We can go to the closest auto shop and buy some oil, then come back here and I'll change it for you. It'll be our first driving lesson!"

"Thanks," Amity played with the tips of her hair, "How much should I pay you?"

Luz shook her head, "No way! This is my thank you for helping me with my thesis. I might actually graduate on time thanks to you."

Amity frowned, "You shouldn't do this for free."

"Amity, you're my friend! And all this stuff keeps you safe while driving; I don't want you to get hurt. Plus," Luz continued, "I get to ride in this sweet car."

Luz closed the hood and ran to the passengers side seat. Instead of opening the door, she hopped over the door.

Amity frowned; Luz was so stupid and cute,“Careful, Luz.”

She gave Amity a sheepish grin, "Sorry, I've always wanted to do that." Luz buckled her seatbelt, "Alright, first, press the 'Start Engine' button."

"I know how to do that!"

"Apologies, Madam Blight," Luz stuck her tongue out, "Right now, let's keep it in park," Luz explained to Amity how to fix her mirrors and where to hold the steering wheel.

"When did you learn how to drive"

"My dad started to teach me when I was 13, but I got my license at 16," Luz smiled sadly, "He passed away a few years ago."

The look on Luz's face broke Amity's heart, "I'm sorry for you loss," she put a tentative hand on Luz's shoulder, "It sounds like you two had a great relationship."

Luz put her head on Amity's hand and closed her eyes, "Thanks, _jévon_."

Amity felt full of warmth; she could tell she was crushing. She kept her hand on Luz until the sensation became too much, "So, uh, what's next."

Luz picked up her head, "Well, when I learned to drive my dad took me to an empty lot, picked a random parking spot, and made me speed towards it backwards to park in it perfectly,” She shuddered, “It was awful.”

Amity blanched, she wasn’t going to have to do that, right?

“I’m not going to have to do that, right?” she asked.

Luz furrowed her brow, “Absolutely not! My dad was being an ass!”

Amity sighed in relief, “Oh, thank god.”

“ _Tato, jévon._ I got you,” Luz winked and Amity’s stomach did a little flip, “So, the first thing about driving is knowing your car. And your car is fucking _fast_ so you need to be careful and watch your speed. Keep the car in park and press on the gas as if you were going to pull out."

Amity took a deep breath and pressed on the gas; the engine revved loudly and Amity immediately took her foot off the gas. She started to breathe heavily, remembering why she did not care for driving.

"Okay, too hard,” Luz said.

Amity started to hum in an attempt to calm herself down.

“Hey, hey, that's okay; that's why we started in park. We’re not going anywhere right now. Is there anything I can do for you?”

Still humming, Amity shook her head. Luz nodded and they sat together in silence until Amity was able to speak, “Sorry, when I get nervous everything feels like it’s shutting down.” She felt embarrassed for having freaked out in front of Luz.

Luz turned her whole body towards Amity, “Hey, you don’t have to apologize for that. Driving can be scary. We don’t have to do anything today if you don’t want to.”

Amity shook her head again, “No, I want to hang out with you.”

“Amity, we can hang out anytime you want!” Luz put her hand over Amity’s. Luz began to Amity’s hand gently with her thumb, “But I don’t ever want you to feel like you have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

Amity couldn’t look Luz in the eyes, her stomach flooded with warmth, “Thank you, but I want to finally be able to drive this thing.”

Luz nodded and took her hand away. Amity’s hand felt cold where Luz’s hand had been, “Okay, so we’re gonna do the same thing but… softer.”

Amity looked ahead and gently pushed on the gas, it wasn’t as loud this time, “Like this?” She felt better about it, thanks to Luz.

“Yes, _chula_ , just like that. Now let’s put it in drive. The nearest auto shop is only a few blocks away so you should be okay.”

Amity shifted her car into drive and gingerly pressed on the gas. The car inched forward and Amity’s heart beat wildly, her breathing starting heavy again.

Luz put her hand on Amity’s thigh, “You’re doing great. Take deep breaths, pay attention to what's in front of you and not what's in your head.”

Amity took a deep, shaky breath and managed to pull out of her spot successfully, “I did it!”

Luz clapped, “Yes you did, _chula_! _¡Tu eres la matatan!_ Alright, it’s time to go out to the street.”

Amity gulped, “O-okay,” she knew what she was supposed to do from reading the diver’s license handbook. She turned on her turn signal and made sure the road was clear before driving out of the lot.

“Nice job, _nena._ You got this. Make sure to check your mirrors.” Luz’s voice was calm, and Amity tried to take comfort in it.

Amity’s head flipped around, “Like this?”

Luz chuckled, “Just like that. This is a residential area so it’s okay if you go slow. Don’t let anyone rush you.”

With direction from Luz, Amity was able to get to and from the auto shop with no incident.

Now was the hard part, parking in her assigned spot. The only reason her car had been there in the first place was that her sister had parked it for her. The auto shop was easy because no one was there and Luz ran in and out (with Amity’s card, of course).

“I’ve never parked before,” Amity confessed.

“I know, I can tell,” Luz teased, “It’s okay, we have all the time in the world.”

With plenty of help from Luz, Amity was able to get her car straight with plenty of help from Luz.

As Amity turned off the engine, Luz pumped her fist, “ _¡Tu te la comiste!_ ”

Amity didn't know what that meant, but Luz was proud of her and so was she.

“Okay, now I can change the oil, it should take less than an hour,” Luz got out of the car and Amity popped the car.

Amity thought the concentration on Luz’s face was cute, it was different from the face she pulled when they worked on her thesis together. It was calmer, she was more sure of herself here. It was attractive, to say the least. Amity could feel heat rising into her belly, “I-I’m gonna go get us some water,” without waiting for a response, she rushed up to her apartment leaving Luz alone.

She closed the door behind her, pressing her back against the wall. She took in a deep breath, she was falling hard.

Amity walked over to the fridge and pulled out her water pitcher. She filled two glasses of water and stuffed two bags of goldfish and some napkins into her pockets. She practiced her calm face in the mirror next to the door before heading back out to Luz.

When she entered the lot, she could see Luz had some oil on her face. She set down the water next to Luz.

Luz looked up at her and smiled, “Hey, thanks! It won't take much longer.”

Amity silently pulled a napkin from her pocket and tenderly wiped Luz’s face with it, “You had some oil on your face,” her heart was beating a mile a minute.

“Thanks!”

Amity nodded, she pulled out the goldfish and handed a bag to Luz, “I brought some snacks, too.”

“Thanks! I packed some snacks, too” Luz pulled a banana out of her bag, peeled it, and took a bite. She pulled out another and offered it to Amity, “Want one?”

Amity backed away, repulsed, “I can’t stand bananas, their texture burns the tips of my fingers and toes.”

Luz swallowed what was in her mouth, “Huh, never had a food make me feel like that before,” she smiled, “But I’ll be sure to remember that. Is there anything else that makes you feel like that? Or just bananas?”

Amity quirked a brow, “Why do you want to know?”

“So that when I pack snacks for our study sessions, I bring things you like, silly!”

Amity’s face flushed, most people just made fun of her for being averse to certain foods and tried to get her to eat them to see her reaction. At least, Boscha had. But Luz wanted to help her avoid them, “Only bananas make me feel specifically like that. But, yes, there are other foods. I think what’s easier is if I just tell you foods I do like. Like goldfish, tangerines, pb&j, coffee, and butter croissants.”

Luz started on the second banana, “What about ice cream?”

“Actually, I really like it.”

“Okay, let’s go get ice cream.”

“Right now?”

“Yes, what a great way to celebrate your first driving lesson!”

Amity looked up, “Do you want to drive?”

Luz beamed, “You’d let me drive your $200,000 car!?”

Amity knew she would do anything to see Luz’s smile, “Don’t make me regret this,” she teased, handing Luz the key to the car.

Luz finished up the oil change in record time. She looked down at her grime-covered hands and frowned, “Hey, Amity, can I used your bathroom?”  
  
Amity panicked – Luz? In her apartment? Just the two of them? Alone?

“Haha yeah sure!”

Amity walked towards her apartment followed by Luz. Luz looked around in wonder as they entered the elevator.

“Your apartment complex is really nice! Willow, Gus, and I live in a dumpy two-bedroom,” Luz paused, “Wait, do you even have a roommate?”

“No, I live alone.”

Luz frowned, “Don’t you get lonely?”

Amity shrugged, “Sometimes, I guess. My ex used to come over all the time, but since we broke up I guess it’s been quieter. More peaceful, too.”

“I’m sorry about your breakup. Your ex, what was he like?”

Amity blushed, “Well, _she_ is a cocky, stubborn, mean, jealous, asshole. But she was a good kisser.”

Luz blushed, “Nice,” she shook her head, “I mean the kissing part, not the bad stuff.”

The elevator door opened and Amity stepped out, “It’s better without her. Besides, there are other good kissers out there.”

“Are you looking for one?”

Amity opened the door to her apartment, “Looking for one what?”

“N-Nevermind,” Luz took a moment to look around the apartment, “Wow, this is nice!”

Amity pointed to a door, “Thanks, the bathrooms in there.”

A few minutes later Luz came out, “You know, _j_ _é_ _von_ , this is the perfect place to have a kickback.”

Amity frowned, “I don’t like parties.”

“Well then, it can be just the two of us. Our own little party,” Luz quickly added, “Or we could invite Willow and Gus! And of course some of your friends! Or no Willow and Gus! Whoever you want! Haha…” Luz trailed off, embarrassed, and Amity stood there confused.

The idea of having a small gathering wasn’t a completely awful idea, “Maybe,” She said before turning towards the door, “Come on, don’t you want to drive car?”

Luz didn’t have to be told twice.

When she was in the driver’s seat, Luz was no-nonsense.

Well, mostly no-nonsense. Sometimes she would look over at Amity and stick her tongue out.

“ _Nena_ , can we play some music?” Luz asked.

They hadn’t played music while Amity was driving so she could concentrate on the road. Amity was afraid Luz would like the music she personally listened to, so she turned the radio on to top 40 hits. It seemed Luz was cool with that.

They pulled up to an ice cream shop not too far from campus, Luz expertly parallel parked into a spot. right in front.

Luz ordered one scoop of Dulce de Leche, Amity ordered one scoop of coffee.

“Let me buy your ice cream for all the help you’ve given me,” Amity gave the cashier her card before Luz could protest.

“ _Nena_ , you didn’t even give me a chance to pay! I wanted to treat you!” Luz whined.  
  
Amity smirked, “You can get next time,” At least, she wanted there to be a next time.

They sat down at a table outside, enjoying the late afternoon sun.

Luz started on her ice cream too fast, resulting in a major brain freeze. Amity couldn’t help but laugh.

“You would laugh at my pain?” Luz fake whined.

Amity only laughed more, “That’s why you have to go slow,” to prove a point she licked her coffee slowly, never breaking eye contact with Luz. She swallowed, “See, no brain freeze.”

Luz blushed, the ice cream starting to melt on her hand, “Y-yeah. Slow and steady,” Luz looked down at her ice cream and licked off what was on her hand. She held out the cone to Amity, “Want to try?”

Amity didn’t really like trying new foods, but she wanted to tease Luz more, it seemed to be working. She put her free hand over Luz’s and licked the ice cream, it was incredibly sweet. She licked her lips and looked up at Luz, “I like it.”

Luz swallowed hard, “Yeah, it’s my favorite.”

They sat and chatted well after they had finished their ice cream. Soon, the sun was starting to set.

“I guess we should start to head back?” Amity asked, a little sad.

Luz smiled, “Hold on, one last stop.”

Luz motioned toward the car and they both got in. Amity buckled herself in, “Where are we going?

Luz started the ignition and pulled out of the spot, “It’s a surprise.”

Amity didn’t like surprises, they made her anxious. But she trusted Luz.

Luz happily sang along to a song on the radio, and Amity smiled. Today had been really nice, one of the best days she had had in a while. Better than any date she had had with Boscha. But this wasn’t a date. Amity could tell Luz was at least little interested, too, which was enough for now.

After a few minutes, Luz turned a corner and slowed down. There was a park at the end of the street.

“We’re here!” Luz said in a sing-song voice. She pulled into the parking lot next to the car. She looked over at Amity, “Let’s go!”

Luz got out and started to hurry over in the direction of an empty playground. Out of worry, Amity grabbed Luz’s hand, she didn’t want to be alone in a place she didn’t know.

Luz looked back and saw the worried look on Amity’s face, she squeezed her hand, “Hey we can go back if you want.”

Amity shook her head, “I just want to be close to you, you make me feel… safe.”

Luz’s breath hitched, “I’m right here,” She intertwined her fingers with Amity’s and they walked slowly to the swings on the playground.

They sat on the swings, hands still laced. Amity was thankful it was dark enough that Luz couldn’t see how red her face was. Though, she was certain Luz could hear her heart beat.

The sat in silence sneaking shy looks at each other, never letting go of the others hand. The cool air was refreshing and combated the heat in both of their faces.

After a while, Luz broke the silence, "Do you want to drive back, or should I?"

Amity felt nice in the quiet with Luz, it felt perfect. She didn't want to leave quite yet, "Can we just sit for a little while longer?"

"Of course."

A few minutes later, Amity tugged on Luz’s hand, the stood and walked to the car.

Luz drove them back, Amity knew it probably wasn’t the safest idea for her to drive at night just yet.

Luz pulled into Amity’s parking spot and turned off the car. They both exited and Luz handed the key back to Amity. Shy, she stuffed her hands in her pockets,“Alright, _j_ _é_ _von_ , I gotta head home.”

“It’s dark, it’s not safe,” Amity was worried, she even thought about asking Luz to spend the night.

“Don’t worry, it’s not too far away,” Luz gave Amity a quick hug and a peck on the cheek, “I’ll see you at school!” She turned and walked off unwittingly leaving Amity a mess.

“B-Bye!” Luz turned her head and waved, Amity gave a small wave back and sighed.

Amity walked into her apartment feeling a little high. Her night routine was flooded with thoughts of her day with Luz. Her smile, her voice, her scent, her kindness, and the way she made Amity want to sing.

She thought about the kiss and started to flap her hands happily.

As she settled into bed, Amity opened her photos on her phone, she was greeted with the picture of Luz smiling in the driver’s seat of her car. She stared at the picture for a long while before her phone went off with a message notification. It was from Luz.

_Just got back 2 my apt. Had lots of fun driving w/ u today! I can’t wait for our next lesson :P_

Amity smiled. _I had fun, too. Next time, I will do my best to be less anxious._

_Driving can b scary!_

Amity started to type out a response but Luz had already sent another text.

_I made u smth that might help u relax when you drive ♥_

Amity opened the link, Luz had sent her a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2DGNhTchC6FeLIqYLtTLqn?si=W0IubOsLRLe6fRzqWf06eQ).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I made a playlist because I'm gay. It's available here:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2DGNhTchC6FeLIqYLtTLqn?si=UjDanW9-Tb-NYZ-tma4fGQ
> 
> Anyone ready for Saturday? I am not. If you wanna talk about it after I would like Owl House friends u///u
> 
> yes it’s romantic but Luz is on team kiss the homies as we all should be
> 
> I'm trying to figure out what Amity might do when things get too overwhelming. I’m doing my research, I promise, but if you have any suggestions or even self inserts I would love to hear what you have to say.
> 
> Am I trying to impress you with the Dominican slang I’ve learned? Yes. Am I using it the right way? Probably not.
> 
> Also this is just a general rant but I am BEGGING all you fanfic writers to stop referring to Luz as “the Latina” you can just called her Luz or use her pronouns she/her/hers. I promise you it’s okay professionals do it all the time. And stop talking about her “tanned skin” shes not tan she is a brown skinned girl. I know a lot of you are young and you all have great ideas but please, I will read your writing for you I will help you. Please read books written by latines i have gay recommendations.
> 
> Dominican slang glossary:  
> Matatan (someone pretty cool, someone you’d call a boss bitch)  
> Tato (bet or I got you)  
> Tu te la comiste (can either mean you ate shit, or you ate that up)  
> jévon (pretty girl)  
> chula (cutie)  
> nena (baby girl)


End file.
